Question: $1\dfrac{15}{100} + \dfrac{1}{50} + 1.175 = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $1\dfrac{15}{100} = \dfrac{115}{100} = 1.15 $ $ \dfrac{1}{50} = 0.02$ $1.175$ is already in decimal form. Now we have: $ 1.15 + 0.02 + 1.175 = {?} $ $ 1.15 + 0.02 + 1.175 = 2.345 $